Hell Rising Wiki:ImprovementProject II
The Improvement Project II is a revival of the original Improvement Project. The purpose of the initial project was to clean up and reorganize the wiki from its pitiful state. Many editors participated. Some had even worked tirelessly, and for a time it was good. But alas, inactivity ensued upon this wiki before it could be finished. Years later and the project has been long abandoned and long forgotten by fellow man and Hell Rising users, yet the cries of update update still haunt within the dead links and uncompleted lists on this wiki to this ever day. May there be mercy on users and editors for their sins. Many recent improvements was done throughout the wiki, but more assistance is needed to completely fulfill the original conception of the wiki's finished configuration. There are still many unfinished work that must be resolved. Thus the project has been resurrected to continue its original goal, albeit minor changes. It is furthermore intended that this project will attract the old and new wiki editors and join the frailing community. All Hell Rising players are encouraged to join the development. Little experience is required for most of the editing needed. For basic editing instructions, see the Wiki tutorial. Post any questions, comments, or requests regarding this project on the discussion page. Objective The project is separated into different goals. Users may choose to focus on working a specific goal, or decide to progressively edit each one. The goals are described below along with its updated status. Like the original, there is no deadline to the project. All users may freely edit and pause periodically as they wish. This project is perceived to last endlessly as with the game, but for player ease and satisfaction, improving this wiki to an acceptable state promptly is requested. The intent of this project is for more editors to work together in an organized way to bring the wiki to a completable state. If you are interested in the project and want to become a full-fledged member of the community, it is recommended that you create your own wiki account for more access to certain editing tools and features. General goals Style As with all wikis the Hell Rising Wiki and the project aims to have a comprehensive style and formatting throughout each article, as well as correct spellings and grammar. This is where editors knowledgeable in writing could come in handy. There are no official rules or a guide to the wiki style and probably never will be, but hopefully editors would be able to see the accustomed way of writing things as they edit. The overall style here is quite casual and includes hints of dark humor if you haven't noticed already. Prefixes State: '''In-progress' In the original project, it was intended that certain pages were given prefixes on their titles (e.g. Location:The Sewers, Guide:A Human's Guide to Fighting the Undead). In this project, it is planned to remove these prefixes since there's no reason to categorize them in that sort. Few and necessary prefixes like ''Hell Rising Wiki: and Templates: should be kept and left alone. To rename a page, click on the arrow next to the Edit button located at the top of every page, and click the rename tab. Categories State: '''In-progress' Categorizing on this wiki has long been largely ignored by users from the beginning and now require enormous, extensive reorganization. Many pages are not included in a category and some categories are pended for deletion. To add a page to a category, there should be a bar at the very bottom of the article which can be clicked to add the category name. View the to see all current categories. Security ''State: '''Finished' Many important pages such as the Main Page and several templates have no protection and is vulnerable to malicious trolls and evil varmints. Fortunately this wiki has been so inactive that there have been no notable attacks in recent times. Currently no users except admins can configure the security settings, and currently all admins are inactive themselves. There is a user (I wonder who) who will submit an adoption request to become admin in the very near future. You can read more about this on their blog post. Deleting ''State: '''In-progress' There is an alarming amount of , , , , and other unneeded and worthless pages on this wiki. As with the same problem above, only admins possess the delete feature. If editors would like to request a deletion of a page, identify the page by using and posting it on top of the page. Image copyrighting ''State: '''In-progress' on this wiki do not have proper copyrighting. This is a potential issue as the wiki could come under fire for one of its images, and many of the images were uploaded from Google image search. All of this is primarily due to the lack of image copyright templates. It is conventional for all wikis to have these templates. Before creating the templates, it is obligatory that they should be created in the same style as other templates and tables on this wiki. See some of the basic formatting of these templates provided by the Wikia Community Central. List of needed image copyright tags: ''State: '''Finished' * Template:Fairuse * Template:Self * Template:From Wikimedia * Template:CC-BY-SA * Template:Other free * Template:PD * Template:Permission Navigation Boxes ''State: '''In-progress' Navigation boxes allows easy linking access to related articles. They will be located at the bottom of every page. Navboxes are being created right now, and an example of one can be viewed in this blog post. Gameplay-wise goals Items ''State: '''In-progress' One of the major tasks of this project. Layout and table clean-up is required on several pages, but the main objective is to record all the items found in Hell Rising. Each item and their information, their accessibility, and their special creative pun should be added onto its respective pages shown below. This section will likely last for an extended period of time, but this project is intended to last until hell freezes over. It would be considerable aid for the entire Hell Rising community if all players at least participate on this part of the project. * Weapons * Utilities * Healing items * Materials * Clothing NPCs ''State: '''In-progress' Little reconfiguration is needed for the NPCs page. The primary goals for this section is to document NPC information, which includes their HP values, attacks/damage values, abilities, and drops. This is a tricky operation as it is difficult to find and combat NPCs in general, moreover recording info during battle. It is recommenced that players adjust their event lines to maximum messages (30) on their My Profile. Adding shared information from others is acceptable, but ensure that it came from a reliable source. Crafting ''State: '''In-progress' The current lacking state of the Crafting page needs intensive attention. As crafting is a newly added feature to the game, there is still many hidden recipes yet to be discovered. Please add any recipes that you have uncovered that are not found on the list. When searching for new recipes, keep in mind that only Humans can craft and the Craftsmanship skill will greatly improve your search. Conditions ''State: '''In-progress' There is not as much information on the Conditions page compared to the others. However, it may still get difficult getting in contact with the rare and infrequent conditions. Getting an associate to assist you will greatly improve this problem. Skills ''State: '''In-progress' The Skills page requires notes that provide more details of a skill (Smell Rot detects Zombies up to 4x4 tiles, Analysis only shows the HP values of Human players and friendly NPCs, etc.). Locations ''State: '''Finished' Each building in the Locations page should be separated to their own independent pages to avoid page overflow. The original templates used to arrange each locations will be scraped and replaced by infoboxes. See Funeral Home for the basic visual layout of what a location article should look like. Neighborhoods ''State: '''Not started' The Neighborhoods page is extremely out of date and still does not feature Serling neighborhoods. Editors should list all locations and buildings within each neighborhood as well as identify any notable revive points. The current structure and layout of the page is planned to be revised as well. City Map ''State: '''In-progress' How the game links to the City Maps needs to be discussed later on with the game developers. On that note, slightly better "visual" navigation between city maps is currently in progress. Maps for older cities like Twilight City and Gravesend are also being made, but they will come much later. Other pages Other wiki pages will be edited and cleaned time to time as usual. The more editors, the more quicker this place gets better. See for the list of all the pages in Hell Rising Wiki. Other goals Lore ''State: '''In-progress' The backstory of Hell Rising is entertaining and a nice read contrast to the informativeness. There are already pages such as Lazarix, Twilight City, the Halloween Truce, and other remnants throughout the wiki. This feature will be kept and enriched over time, hopefully to Urban Dead standards. However, organization and management is the primary target for this project, so lore should be low on the project priorities. Of course if you have some good storytelling then feel free to add some at any time. Languages ''State: '''Not started''' Maybe someday.